1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fin, a heat exchanger having the fin, and a heat exchanger assembly, and more particularly, to a corrugated fin having a substantially sinusoidal shape, a micro-channel heat exchanger and a heat exchanger assembly comprising a plurality of micro-channel heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional corrugated fins having a substantially sinusoidal shape are widely used in heat exchangers. Conventional corrugated fins generally comprise a straight segment and a circular arc shaped root segment which are connected with each other. During manufacturing of the heat exchanger, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the fin 1′ is disposed horizontally or vertically between adjacent flat tubes 2′ of the micro-channel heat exchanger. During assembling, the fin 1′ is pressed against two adjacent flat tubes 2 of the heat exchanger so that the fin 1′ will be deformed. Generally, the fin is deformed at the circular arc shaped root segment and/or the connection point between the circular arc shaped root segment and the straight segment, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, in which FIG. 10 shows the state before the fin 1′ is deformed and FIG. 11 shows the state after the fin 1′ is deformed.
Since the circular arc shaped root segment and the straight segment are directly connected to each other, the circular arc shaped root segment is difficult to be pressed. Therefore, the deformation of the circular arc shaped root segment and/or the connection point is irregular and difficult to control, and the fins 1′ are different from each other in deformation. Consequently, the arranging density of the fins 1′ in the heat exchanger is not uniform and the shape of the fins 1′ cannot meet the design requirements.
For example, as shown in FIG. 11, after the fin 1′ is welded onto the flat tube 2′, the shapes of an area A′ surrounded by two adjacent straight segments of the fin 1′ and the tubes 2′ is irregular and different from one another. Therefore, the heat transfer coefficient of the fin 1′ on the air side is decreased, and thus the heat exchanging performance is deteriorated. In addition, the appearance of the heat exchanger is untidy.